


You're a Reel Catch

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You and Noct are adults now--it's time to confess your feelings.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	You're a Reel Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

You get to the noodle stand early, checking your phone every few seconds to keep your anxious mind occupied. It wouldn’t be the first time that you invited Prince Noctis out for food, but--this was the first time that you had ulterior motives. The Valentine’s Day card and fish-shaped box of chocolates weighs heavy in your purse--even if Noct rejects you, you’re hopeful that he’ll still be your friend, awkward crushes and stupid feelings aside. Prompto was the one who had been pushing you for years to confess to the prince--but now that the three of you were out of school, and adults, you’re feeling much more confident. There was no way that high school you ever had a chance--but twenty-year old ____________? Yeah, she’s got a shot….right? 

At least, that’s what you _were_ thinking--until Noctis appears at the end of the cozy little alley that’s littered with specialty boutiques and foreign food stalls, immigrant magic shops and second-hand antiques. He’s dressed simply for this outing--fitted dark blue jeans and a plain black sweater with black sneakers. He tucks his hands in his pockets as he shakes his shaggy hair from his forehead--and you watch in rapt fascination as he smoothly saunters down the alley to the street food stand. You gulp hard. It’s pretty hard to forget how _gorgeous_ Noctis is--the man has whole blogs dedicated to just his lips, for fuck’s sake--not to mention another one for his ass, a third one for his abs, and so on and so forth. Your resolve starts to crumble. What right does a chubby commoner girl like you think that she has, making a move on royalty? Your face heats up as Noct comes closer--and it’s not from the steam of the open-air burners of the food stalls. 

“Hey,” says Noctis casually, pretty dark blue eyes flicking to the chalkboard menu of the stall. “Man, I’m starved. Can’t wait for this ramen.”

“Yeah, uh, me too.” As if on cue, your stomach gurgles, and Noctis laughs, all bright and charming. 

“Order what you want, it’s on me,” he says, digging in his pockets for a wad of bills. 

“Oh, uh, thanks Noct.” You turn to the cook and order, with Noctis following suit and paying. 

The two of you wander to the cluster of plastic chairs and tables a little ways down from the noodle stand. Noctis bows his head and murmurs thanks, breaking his chopsticks in half. The two of you eat in comfortable silence, but the air between you seems charged with nervous energy. As you slurp the last of your broth, Noctis sets his own bowl on the table, and looks up to you, smiling. 

“Nothin’ beats warm noodles on a cold day,” he murmurs. 

You swallow and nod. “Definitely. Thanks for coming out today.” You take a deep breath. “So uh. I got you something.”

Noct’s eyes widen in surprise. “Huh? For me?”

You nod, heart thudding in your chest as you dig out the card and the box of dark chocolates. Blushing, you hand it over. 

“Aw, for Valentine’s? Thanks!” Noctis chuckles as he takes it. 

His hand touches yours, and warmth floods through you, pooling deep in your gut. You can’t but be scared at how he’s going to react. You’re praying for a gentle let-down, at best. 

Noct tears through the top of the envelope and pulls out the card, grinning as he reads the front of it. He opens it, face immediately turning to a strange, unreadable expression. You inhale sharply and close your eyes, trying not to cry. _I can’t believe I’m doing this_ , you think as you wait with bated breath for Noctis to reply. 

“Hey,” says Noct finally. “Look at me?”

You dare open your eyes and obey your prince. They’re watery, and you wipe them hurriedly. “Hey, uh, look, I’m sorry if—I mean it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, Noct, I hope we can still be friends, I just uh…”

“Wait,” says Noctis, reaching across the table with an open hand. 

You stare at it in confusion and slowly slide your hand in his. Shockwaves of heat surge straight down to your toes. Gods, his skin is so _soft._ You lift your eyes to his. 

“Don’t ever be sorry for stuff like this,” he says gently, rubbing his sword-calloused thumb across the back of your hand. “I, uh…” he looks down, blush spreading across his handsome features. “I kinda...wouldn’t mind if we...if we dated.”

Time starts going in slow motion as you process Noct’s words. He flicks his eyes up to yours. 

“You’re...you’re not joking with me, are you?” you say quietly. 

Noctis shakes his head furiously. “I’d never joke about stuff like that. Not with you.” He coughs. “So, uh...boyfriend and girlfriend?” He grips your hand. 

You blush even more and grin widely, nodding. “Yeah. Boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“Cool,” says Noctis, drawing away and gathering the card and the box of candy in his arms. He stands. “Uh, can I...can I kiss you?”

Astrals above, you _never_ thought you’d hear those words from the prince. You fumble for your purse and stand, stepping up close to Noctis. He leans down and presses a soft kiss against your lips--you gasp and kiss him back. Even his lips are soft. Your mind is reeling, heart fluttering at your returned affections. You pull away, trying to remember how to breathe. 

“Wow,” says Noctis. His face is all red, pupils blown out wide. “I, uh. Maybe we can do that some more...at my apartment?”

You nod numbly and grab his hand, walking by his side out of the alley, grinning like an idiot. You’ve definitely made the catch of the century. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Noctis says as he puts his arm around you and waves for a cab. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” you whisper back, heart lighter than air.


End file.
